Seduccion Infernal
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Tras la batalla de las Doce Casas, una amazona cae en la trampa de seduccion de un demonio... ¿podra escapar? (aviso! secuela Vidas Pasadas) Dejad Reviews, please! TERMINADA!
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Saitn Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demonios a Hades y el resto... 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 1. La propuesta.   
  
  


Habia pasado un mes desde la batalla de las Doce Casas y la vida en el Santuario seguia su curso. Las reconstrucciones del recinto casi habian acabado y todas las casas estaban ya como si nada hubiera pasado, si no fuera por el pequeÃ±o detalle de que la mitad de los dorados estaban muertos.   


Las amazonas del Zorro y de los Hielos Eternos se encontraban charlando con Milo en su casa, tratando de convencer a la primera de que no se marchara del recinto. Desde la muerte de Kamus la amazona no habia sido la misma y ya habia hablado con Athenea sobre su probable marcha.   


- Â¿Tu estas segura de que quieres eso? - la amazona miro largamente a su maestro.   


- Si... Â¡no puedo seguir aqui! Â¡Todo me trae malos recuerdos!   


- Pero... Â¡Vulpix! Â¡Eso no es solucion! Huir de aqui no va disminuir el dolor... - la amazona del Zorro callo a su amiga con un gesto.   


- Â¡Basta! Â¡No quiero seguir hablando del tema! Â¡Me ire! Â¡Y no podeis impedirmelo! - Vulpix se encerro en su antigua habitacion y se tiro en su cama, llorando. Â¿Por que no podian entenderlo? Ella no podria ser feliz si seguia en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traia. Todo le recordaba a el. Una nube de azufre y humo negro, seguido de un pequeÃ±o estallido la puso alerta. Ante ella aparecieron Nesbiros, el sirviente de su amiga Kitiara y Leviathan, el demonio hermanastro de Astaroth. Nesbiros la miro con cara de culpabilidad.   


- Lo siento seÃ±orita Vulpecula... me obligo... - murmuro el demonio compunjido. Vulpix se incorporo y se quedo sentada en su cama.   


- No tiene importancia, Nes... puedes irte. - el demonio desaparecio dejando solos a Leviathan y a Vulpix. Esta lo miro agriamente. - Â¿A que has venido, Lev? No estoy de humor para tus visitas. - el demonio vio como ella se secaba disimuladamente las lagrimas.   


- Â¿Lloras por ese mortal del que estabas enamorada? - le pregunto friamente. Vulpix alzo sus ojos hacia el, furiosa.   


- Â¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!   


- Me temo que si, querida. Te recuerdo que llevas en tu cuerpo la marca que demuestra que eres mi prometida. Lo que te pase a ti, me incumbe. - la amazona miro el tatuaje que llevaba en su muÃ±eca. Aquella era la marca de la que hablaba Leviathan. Se la puso una noche en la que ella sucumbio a la tentacion. Vulpix se habia enfadado mucho con el por ese motivo y lo habia mantenido alejado de ella. Luego se habia volcado totalmente en su relacion con Kamus. Pero ahora el habia muerto... Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos nuevamente.   


- Â¡Vete, Lev! - le chillo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada y comenzando a sollozar entrecortadamente. El demonio se sento en la cama, junto a ella y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello.   


- Se que deseas marcharte de aqui y olvidar... yo podria ayudarte en eso... - Vulpix volvio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia el demonio.   


- Â¿A que te refieres? - Leviathan sonrio imperceptiblemente.   


- Ven conmigo a mi castillo... yo te hare olvidar tu dolor...   


- Yo... no puedo hacer eso.   


- Pense que querias irte de aqui.   


- Â¡Pero no a tu castillo! Yo... estoy muy confundida... - Leviathan la tomo de la barbilla y la beso levemente en los labios. Luego se levanto y comenzo a desaparecer en una nube de humo.   


- Tienes hasta la noche para pensarlo, pequeÃ±a... Volvere para conocer tu respuesta... Piensalo bien... - el demonio desaparecio, dejando sola a la amazona con sus pensamientos.   


El dia paso rapidamente y llego la noche. Vulpix no habia salido de su habitacion desde que discutiera con Milo y Kitiara y estos empezaban a preocuparse por ella. Kitiara llamo repetidamente a su puerta sin conseguir respuesta alguna, por lo que Milo decidio echar la puerta abajo. Pero para sorpresa de ambos la habitacion estaba vacia. No habia ni rastro de la amazona, ni de sus cosas. Alarmados, los dos caballeros se miraron entre si.   


- Â¿A donde ha podido ir?   


Lejos de ahi, en el inframundo, Nesbiros habia llevado a Vulpix hasta el castillo de Leviathan. Este estaba sentado en una especie de trono, rodeado de diablesas. Vulpix arqueo una ceja al verlo. Leviathan hizo un gesto a las diablesas y estas se marcharon, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la amazona. El demonio sonrio satisfecho a la chica.   


- Veo que aceptaste mi propuesta. - la amazona tuvo que aceptar en su interior que Leviathan seguia produciendole esa extraÃ±a sensacion de estar a su merced. Bastaba con que el la mirara fijamente con esos ojos gatunos de color violeta y ella se sentia como en un trance, incapaz de luchar contra sus deseos. - Ven... acercate... - le ordeno en un susurro apagado. Nesbiros vio como la chica se acercaba hasta el demonio y lo besaba, entregandose a el. El sirviente nego apenado con la cabeza.   


- A la seÃ±ora Astaroth no le va a gustar esto...   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confusion en el alma

Los personajes de Saitn Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demonios a Hades y el resto... 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 2. Confusion en el alma.   
  
  
  


Vulpix se desperto con un gran dolor de cabeza y miro desorientada a su alrededor. Vio que estaba en una gran cama, cuyos doseles estaban adornados con figuras de horribles demonios. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas sabanas negras. De echo, toda la habitacion era negra y oscura. Lentamente comenzo a recordar. La discusion con su maestro, la propuesta de Leviathan y finalmente, el viaje con Nesbiros hasta el castillo del demonio. Despues de eso no recordaba nada mas. Solo que llego hasta el y la habia ordenado que se acercara. Noto que cerca de la cama habia bandejas con platos vacios y botellas de licor desperdigadas por toda la habitacion. Por lo visto habian tenido una fiestecita particular. Reconocio las botellas enseguida. Eran de un licor especial que solo existia en el inframundo. Una sola copa de ese licor era capaz de emborrachar completamente a un humano normal. Y alli habia mas de cinco botellas tiradas. Recordo que en una ocasion Kitiara y ella se habian bebido una botella de esas entre las dos y aparecieron al dia siguiente en la otra punta del inframundo y con dos demonios a los que no conocian de nada. Tampoco en aquella ocasion consiguieron recordar nada de lo sucedido. Estaba claro que ese licor tan fuerte era capaz de borrar los recuerdos en un humano. Se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama. De lo unico que estaba segura era de que estaba agotada. Una diablesa entro en la habitacion. Vulpix ni siquiera se volvio ha mirarla.   


- Veo que la seÃ±ora ya se ha despertado. Lord Leviathan la esta esperando en el comedor. Le preparare la ropa mientras se baÃ±a. - Vulpix enarco una ceja mirando de reojo a la diablesa, pero no pronuncio palabra y se dirigio al baÃ±o. Cuando salio encontro un vestido negro y ceÃ±ido, sobre la cama. Lo observo con ojo critico. El vestido era largo, pero con dos aberturas a los lados que casi le llegaban a la cadera, con las mangas largas y anchas de una tela transparente y un escote muy pronunciado.   


- Pero que gustos mas raritos tienen aqui... - murmuro para si, mientras se colocaba el vestido. Se cepillo con cuidado su rojo cabello y salio de la habitacion. Paseo por el castillo antes de llegarse hasta el comedor. La idea de hacer esperar a Leviathan la divertia. Pero la majestuosidad del castillo y la total ausencia de gente en aquel lugar hizo estragos en el animo de la chica. Comenzo a sentir un gran peso en su alma, como si algo la oprimiera el corazon. Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y cayo de rodillas en el suelo. Por un segundo toda la tristeza que habia sentido hasta el dia anterior acudio de golpe a su mente. Sentia que iba a perder el conocimiento, pero una voz en su mente la hizo volver a la realidad.   


- Ven... - le ordenaba la voz en un susurro ronco. Como una automata se levanto y comenzo a caminar por pasillos desconocidos por ella. Las puertas se abrian solas, sin necesidad de que ella lo hiciera. Llego hasta una habitacion sin ventanas, iluminada por candelabros. En el centro de la habitacion habia colocada una larga mesa y presidiendola se encontraba Leviathan. Este la miro serio, con sus ojos violetas brillando intensamente. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a el. Vulpix camino lentamente hacia el, sus ojos apagados y sin brillo. Cuando llego a su lado, el la sento en su regazo y le acaricio el rostro.   


- No vuelvas a hacerme esperar, pequeÃ±a... No es buena idea que andes rondando por el castillo sola... Podria ocurrirte algo... - la mano del demonio se deslizo del rostro de la joven hasta su cuello. Con sus finos dedos acaricio la cadena de plata que llevaba ella al cuello y el anillo del mismo material que pendia de la cadena. - Anoche pude comprobar que aun llevas esto al cuello... - trato de arrancarsela pero la cadena le dio una pequeÃ±a descarga de energia que le quemo un poco la mano. La solto sonriendo maliciosamente. - Te la regalo el, Â¿verdad? Esta impregnada de su energia... pero un dia conseguire arrancartela... ya lo veras... - la amazona parpadeo un par de veces confusa, saliendo del trance en el que la habia metido el demonio. Se levanto del regazo de Leviathan azorada.   


- Yo... yo... - el la interrumpio con un gesto.   


- No pasa nada... sera mejor que desayunemos... hoy tenemos un dia muy largo por delante.   


El desayuno y la comida transcurrieron sin incidentes. Si bien Vulpix no se habia atrevido a dar otro paseo por el castillo, mientras el demonio se dedicaba a sus obligaciones. No, despues de lo ocurrido aquella maÃ±ana. No estaba segura de si lo que habia sentido habia sido producto de su propia pena o si habia sido una jugarreta de ese demonio descarado que parecia tenerla bajo su control. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecia posible.   


- Tal vez no haya sido buena idea venir aqui... - murmuro tendida en la cama del dormitorio. - Estar con el alivia mi dolor, pero...   


- "Â¿Y no es eso lo que querias?" - otra vez esa voz en su cabeza. Estaba segura de que era Leviathan el que trataba de confundirla de nuevo. - "Â¿No deseabas olvidar?"   


- Si... pero... - comenzo a sentirse somnolienta. Su vision se volvio borrosa. A pesar de todo pudo distinguir la figura de Leviathan apareciendo frente a ella, con una botella y dos copas en sus manos. El demonio le ofrecio una de las copas.   


- "Bebe... olvida por esta noche tu dolor... bebe y yo te prometo que conseguire que le olvides para siempre" - la amazona cogio la copa con las dos manos. Dudo un segundo, pero al mirar de nuevo los ojos del demonio, desaparecieron todas sus dudas y bebio el contenido de un solo trago. Leviathan sonrio triunfante y se coloco junto a ella en la cama. Comenzo a besarla lentamente mientras la desvestia.   


- Quiero que me lo supliques... quiero que me supliques que continue... - le susurro el al oido, dejando de besarla y acariciarla. Vulpix centro su mirada en la de el.   


- Por favor... - el demonio ensancho su sonrisa.   


- Por favor, Â¿que? - le pregunto el, rozando con sus dedos el cuerpo de la amazona, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.   


- Por favor... continua... - pidio en un susurro apenas audible. Leviathan sonrio de nuevo, triunfante. Estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Acabar con la voluntad de aquella terca humana que tanto lo excitaba y que no habia conseguido dominar hasta ahora. El sabia que el estado de animo en el que ella se encontraba era el perfecto para corromper y dominar su alma rebelde. Y lo estaba logrando. Volvio a besarla.   


- La proxima vez, conseguire que me lo supliques mas fuerte... - le susurro al oido.   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  



	3. Sin escapatoria

Los personajes de Saitn Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, los demonios a Hades y el resto... 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 3. Sin escapatorio   
  
  
  


En la casa de Escorpio, Nesbiros soportaba estoicamente las quejas y protestas de su seÃ±ora. Kitiara daba vueltas nerviosa en la habitacion.   


- Por decima vez, Nesbiros... no pienso ir a esa estupida reunion.   


- Pero ... seÃ±ora ...   


- Â¡Ni peros, ni nada! Tengo cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparme ahora. Vulpix sigue sin aparecer por ninguna parte...   


- Precisamente por eso debeis ir a la reunion de la semana que viene, su maldad. - Kitiara fulmino con la mirada a su sirviente.   


- Â¿Que sabes tu de eso, Nesbiros? - rugio Kitiara, consiguiendo que el demonio se encogiera visiblemente.   


- Yo... solo os sugiero que acudais... alli puede que encontreis respuestas... no puedo deciros nada mas... - a la amazona se le pusieron los ojos de color sangre y cogio al demonio por el cuello - Os lo juro, su maldad... no puedo deciros nada mas. - la amazona solto al demonio, arrojandolo contra el suelo.   


- Esta bien... avisa que asistire a la reunion dentro de una semana. Espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con Vulpix...   
  


En el castillo de Leviathan, una furiosa Vulpix avanzaba con paso firme hacia la sala en donde el demonio estaba trabajando. Al abrir bruscamente la puerta, se encontro con una habitacion llena de diablos y monstruos sentados alrededor de una mesa que presidia Leviathan. Este clavo su mirada en la chica y vio la furia en sus ojos. Con un gesto despidio a los demonios, que se retiraron de la habitacion rapidamente. En cuanto se quedaron solos la chica se acerco a el y le dio una bofetada.   


- No vuelvas a hipnotizarme, Â¿te queda claro? - de la misma manera que entro, la amazona salio. El demonio se quedo sentado, tocandose la mejilla dolorida y sonriendo de manera extraÃ±a.   


- Vaya... me encantan las mujeres con genio...   
  


Vulpix llego echando chispas a su habitacion y cerro la puerta con llave. Esa noche no iba a permitir al demonio hacer lo que se le antojara con ella. Oyo unos suaves golpes en la puerta.   


- No, Lev... esta vez no... - susurro sonriendo la amazona. Comenzo a desvestirse y se coloco un camison de raso negro que encontro sobre la cama. Se miro en un espejo con ojo critico. La cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello resaltaba entre el raso negro. - Â¿Es que esta gente no sabe lo que son los colores? Toda la ropa es negra...   


- Porque negra es la noche, negra la oscuridad, negra la maldad y negros nuestros corazones, pequeÃ±a... - la amazona se sobresalto al oir la voz del demonio tras ella, pero aunque lo intento no pudo moverse. A traves del espejo pudo ver el rostro de Leviathan y la expresion que traia no presagiaba nada bueno. Intento huir, pero su cuerpo no le respondia. El demonio cogio la mano derecha de la amazona y le mostro a su reflejo el tatuaje que llevaba ella en la muÃ±eca. - Â¿Ves esto? Esta marca indica que eres mia... no puedes hacer nada para impedir que me acerque a ti ...   


- No vuelvas a hipnotizarme... - el la hizo girarse para verla de frente, sujetandola fuertemente con sus brazos y levantandole el rostro con su mano.   


- Â¿Por que no deberia hacerlo? - le susurro el mientras la besaba en el cuello. Leviathan noto como se le resistia al hechizo. Esta vez estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el. Y eso le excitaba de sobremanera. Vulpix intento recuperar la poca voluntad que le quedaba en ese momento y alzo su mano concentrando su cosmos en ella. Invoco uno de sus ataques mas poderosos. La acumulacion de energia no paso desapercibida para los sentidos del demonio, que siguio besandola y usando sus poderes, seduciendola. Noto las lagrimas de ella. La amazona lloraba de frustracion, porque no podia atacarle. No queria. Finalmente dejo caer su mano a un costado de su cuerpo y abrazo al demonio. - Â¿Por que no deberia hacerlo? Contestame... - repitio burlonamente el demonio.   


- Porque no es necesario... - le susurro ella besandolo apasionadamente.   


- "Pronto conseguire quebrantar tu voluntad... no lo dudes..." - penso el demonio, llevandola hasta la cama.   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	4. Rumores

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, los demonios son de Hades&Cia y el resto... pues no se... tal vez le pertenezcan a alguien... 

Keiko12... gracias por tu review!! Y no te preocupes, yo no suelo dejar los fics a medias... por ahora!! 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 4. Rumores...   
  
  
  


Leviathan estaba en su despacho cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Con un gesto de fastidio dibujado en su rostro murmuro un "Adelante" y la puerta se abrio. Un tipo enorme, con cuernos en su frente y enormes colmillos entro. Leviathan arqueo una ceja al verle.   


- Frimost... Â¿Que se te ha perdido en mis dominios? - el enorme demonio avanzo hasta quedar frente al escritorio en donde estaba sentado Leviathan.   


- He venido para comprobar si los rumores que he oido sobre ti son ciertos.   


- Â¿Rumores? - Leviathan sonrio travieso, mostrando sus pequeÃ±os colmillos - Â¿Que clase de rumores? - pregunto, mientras le indicaba a su visitante que tomara asiento. Frimost cogio una silla cercana y se sento.   


- Rumores sobre ti... y una humana. - Leviathan solto una carcajada divertido.   


- Â¡Asi que era eso! Â¿Y que si es cierto? - Frimost puso cara de espanto.   


- Â¿Que? Â¿Entonces es verdad? Â¡No puede ser que tu te rebajes tanto como para tener a una humana mortal viviendo en tu castillo!   


- No es una humana cualquiera... sangre de demonios poderosos corre por sus venas... Lord Gong es pariente suyo, lo conoces, Â¿verdad?   


- Pero, aun asi... sigue siendo una humana. - Leviathan prosiguio, como si no hubiera oido la interrupcion del otro demonio.   


- Ademas... es una amazona de Athenea y prima politica de Astaroth...   


- Â¿De vuestro hermanastro? - la sonrisa de Leviathan se ensancho.   


- Mi hermanastra - corrigio - Mi querido Astaroth se ha reencarnado esta vez en una mujer... siempre pense que era algo... raro. Â¿A que no sabias que mi querida Astaroth es tambien una amazona de Athenea? Y resulta que es la mejor amiga de mi "humana"... es demasiado divertido, Â¿verdad?   


- Entonces... Â¿haces esto para molestar a Astaroth? - Leviathan nego con la cabeza.   


- No del todo... Hasta ahora no habia conocido a una mortal que se resistiera tanto a mis poderes... Es muy estimulante.   


- Pero... Â¡Le has puesto tu marca! Â¿Por que? - Leviathan se levanto y rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar junto a Frimost.   


- Porque es mia...   
  


En otra parte del castillo, Vulpix asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su habitacion, mirando hacia todos lados. Cuando comprobo que no habia nadie, salio sigilosamente llevando algo en sus manos. Camino durante un buen rato por los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta enorme con grabados que representaban luchas entre demonios y humanos. La abrio con cuidado y entro.   


- Aqui no se le ocurre buscarme...   
  


Leviathan intento en vano concentrarse en su trabajo. La charla con Frimost le habia molestado bastante, pero a la vez le divertia. Si corrian rumores sobre el y Vulpix, probablemente su hermanastra se enteraria... Sonrio con malicia, antes de volver a centrarse en sus papeles, pero un ruido sordo llego a sus oidos. Se levanto y salio del despacho para averiguar de donde provenia ese sonido. Recorrio el castillo siguiendo el sonido y paro frente a una puerta con grabados.   


- La biblioteca... - susurro algo consternado - Â¿Por que suena musica de humanos en la biblioteca? - abrio lentamente la puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno y entro. La escena que contemplo hubiera dejado sorprendido hasta al mismisimo Hades. Una fuerte musica llenaba la habitacion, varios de sus libros estaban en una mesa, desperdigados, algunos abiertos y, frente a el y dandole la espalda, estaba la amazona bailando. Leviathan parpadeo un par de veces confuso. La musica que sonaba ahora del aparato que habia sobre la mesa era suave y provocadora y la amazona bailaba de manera seductora, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del demonio. Cuando por fin se recupero de la impresion, sonrio y se sento en una silla. La chica estaba tan ensimismada en la musica que no lo oyo. Leviathan tuvo que admitir que le fascinaba aquella humana extravagante. No solo le resultaba hermosa a sus ojos, sino tambien su forma de ser le atraia. O tal vez fuera porque no habia conseguido aun someterla. Por lo que fuera esa humana habia sido la unica que habia conseguido intrigarle tanto, como para marcarla y mantenerla a su lado. Ella era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara.   


La musica termino y la amazona dejo de bailar, volviendo a la realidad y se volvio para apagar la radio, pero se quedo helada en el sitio al ver a Leviathan observandola con una extraÃ±a sonrisa en los labios, sentado en una silla.   


- Â¿Desde cuando estas ahi? - pregunto la chica en un susurro ronco. Se notaba que no le habia hecho gracia que la espiara.   


- El suficiente... - murmuro el, levantandose y dirigiendose hacia la puerta. - Debo admitir que ha sido un espectaculo muy... sujerente... - Leviathan cerro la puerta a tiempo de que un libro se estrellara contra esta. Soltando un bufido de disgusto, la chica se sento en el suelo.   


- Â¿Sera... creido?   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  



	5. El Jardin Salvaje

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, los demonios son de Hades&Cia y el resto... pues no se... tal vez le pertenezcan a alguien.. 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 5. El Jardin Salvaje.   
  
  
  


Vulpix paseaba nerviosa por el castillo. Leviathan habia pasado toda la maÃ±ana y gran parte de la tarde en su despacho atendiendo sus asuntos demoniacos, pero ya anochecia y la amazona sabia que pronto iria a buscarla y entonces... Sacudio su cabeza confusa. Ese demonio la hacia sentir debil y vulnerable cuando estaba en sus brazos y esa era una sensacion que no le agradaba del todo. Detestaba la forma de perder el control que tenia cuando el la besaba. Se sentia a su merced y eso no le gustaba. Si, ciertamente el la hacia disfrutar al maximo de esas noches pero... la forma en que intentaba cada vez mas intensamente de someterla... de obligarla tan sutilmente a hacer su voluntad... a que le suplicara... eso lo odiaba. Por eso, esa noche la amazona buscaba un sitio en donde el no la encontrara. La biblioteca no podia ser, ya la habia descubierto ahi el otro dia. La furia y la vergÃ¼enza por haber sido descubierta bailando se reflejaron en su rostro, levemente enrojecido ahora. Â¿Como habia osado espiarla de esa manera y luego burlarse de ella? Cuando se dio cuenta habia llegado a una zona del castillo que no conocia. Durante aquella larga semana lo habia recorrido de arriba a abajo, pero nunca habia visto esa puerta. Era aun mas grande y con mas grabados que la de la biblioteca. La abrio con cuidado y se asomo. Un enorme jardin lleno de plantas extraÃ±as y exoticas se extendia hasta perderse en el horizonte. Llena de curiosidad, entro.   
  


Leviathan termino de revisar los ultimos papeles y se froto los ojos cansado. Eso de ser uno de los jueces principales del infierno podia llegar a ser agotador. Por eso solto un suspiro desesperado al oir a alguien golpeando suavemente en su puerta. Con un deje de fastidio dio permiso para entrar a uno de sus sirvientes, que era quien habia llamado. Arqueo una ceja y miro interrogante al demonio. Este parecia algo preocupado e intimidado por la presencia de su seÃ±or.   


- Y... Â¿bien? - pregunto molesto Leviathan al ver que su sirviente no se atrevia a darle las noticias, que, supuso Leviathan, debian ser malas para que el sirviente tuviera tanto miedo.   


- Mi seÃ±or... me temo que la humana ha desaparecido... - Leviathan aguanto la respiracion con furia al oir semejante declaracion.   


- Â¿Que? - pregunto en un susurro ronco que denotaba su colera. El sirviente se encogio visiblemente.   


- La hemos buscado por todo el castillo, mi seÃ±or, pero no aparece. No sabemos donde puede estar. - Leviathan se levanto de su asiento sin mediar palabra y salio del despacho. Â¿Como osaba esa humana impertinente a huir de el? Â¿Como? Rastreo la zona buscando rastros de alguna teletransportacion. Nada. Entonces no habia salido del castillo, pero... Â¿Donde se encontraba entonces? Otro sirviente llego corriendo al lado de su seÃ±or muy preocupado.   


- Â¡Mi seÃ±or! - murmuro el demonio, consiguiendo que Leviathan se parara un segundo para escucharle. - La puerta del Jardin Salvaje ... seÃ±or... esta abierta... Â¡alguien ha entrado!   


- No puede ser... - susurro Leviathan antes de salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos.   
  


Vulpix se encontraba desorientada en aquel inmenso jardin. Hacia un buen rato que andaba por el, casi habia perdido la nocion del tiempo. Y ahora se sentia perdida. Asustada, busco con la mirada una salida, sin encontrarla. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Noto ojos vigilandola estrechamente. Sin darse cuenta tomo una posicion de ataque y convoco a su cosmos. Algo venia... y no con muy buenas intenciones. Pronto se vio rodeada por un grupo de criaturas horribles, de ojos color sangre, medio monstruos, medio demonios. Sintio como su piel se erizaba. Miedo... eso era lo que sentia... y hacia mucho tiempo que ella no sentia miedo. Las criaturas comenzaron a atacarla, le lanzaban golpes con sus garras sucias y trataban de morderla. Vulpix se deshizo de un buen numero de monstruos con uno de sus ataques e hizo retroceder al resto con su cosmos. Pero estos planeaban algo... Aunque no le dio tiempo a averiguarlo, porque un golpe en su nuca le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sus ojos se nublaron y todo comenzo a volverse negro. Esperaba sentir en cualquier momento el duro suelo, pero lo unico que sintio fueron unos fuertes brazos sosteniendola y un aura muy poderosa que espanto a todos los monstruos.   
  


Leviathan observo a la humana que sostenia en sus brazos. La cargo con cuidado y la llevo hasta el dormitorio, depositandola suavemente en la cama. Reviso con atencion su cuerpo mientras la desnudaba lentamente, comprobando que no tenia ninguna herida grave. Solo el golpe en la cabeza y algun que otro araÃ±azo sin importancia. Le habia sorprendido que hubiera conseguido mantener a raya a esos monstruos hasta su llegada. Sabia que tenia poder, pero no sospechaba que tanto. Eso le hizo sonreir. La vio abrir los ojos, parpadeando confusa. Cuando lo vio, sonrio con amargura.   


- Hasta ahi me vas a encontrar... - el la cogio de la barbilla, obligandola a mirarle a los ojos.   


- Eres mia... no puedes huir de mi... - le susurro al oido, antes de comenzar a besarla en el cuello. Ella se revolvio, pero los fuertes brazos del demonio la retuvieron, manteniendola bajo su cuerpo. - Shist... yo se lo que tu deseas... - la voz del demonio era todo sensualidad. Vulpix no pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo iba respondiendo a los besos y las caricias de Leviathan. Cuando queria, el demonio era algo irresistible.   


- Â¿Y que es lo que yo deseo? - le pregunto la amazona en un susurro apagado, tan debil que solo el demonio pudo oir.   


- A mi...   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	6. Juego Sucio

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, los demonios son de Hades&Cia y el resto... pues no se... tal vez le pertenezcan a alguien.. 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 6. Juego Sucio.   
  
  
  


Leviathan daba vueltas furioso por su despacho. Furioso y frustrado. Ninguno de sus sirvientes se habia atrevido a molestarlo en todo el dia, desde que esa maÃ±ana les ordenara que cancelasen todas sus citas y que deseaba estar solo. Le temian demasiado para contradecirle. Aunque todos presentian el motivo de su furia : la humana. Vulpix habia tenido jugando "al raton y al gato" al demonio durante toda la semana. Seguia huyendo de el, escondiendose todas las noches en sitios de lo mas raro, aunque el siempre la encontraba. El hecho de no poder tener la voluntad de la amazona a su merced era algo que lo enfurecia. Hasta cierto punto la controlaba, pero el queria mas. Queria que ella fuera la que se entregara, no tener que buscarla todas las noches. Ella debia ser quien lo buscara a el y no al contrario. Â¡Â¡Eso era denigrante para un demonio de su categoria!!   


Â¿Por que se le resistia? Hasta ahora ningun humano lo habia conseguido. Â¿Y por que seguia el insistiendo? Ya se habia convertido en un asunto mas que personal... estaba herido en su orgullo de demonio.   


- Debi dejar que la mataran en el Jardin Salvaje... - murmuro para si. En ese momento recordo lo que habia sentido cuando su sirviente le insinuo que ella estaba alli. Sintio preocupacion... y... Â¿miedo? Sacudio su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Â¿Miedo? Â¿Miedo a que le hicieran daÃ±o? Â¿Miedo a perderla? No... eso estaba muy lejos de lo que debia sentir un demonio como el. Eso no le importaba... Â¿o si? Tal vez... tal vez... sintiera algo por esa humana... algo mas importante que el simple hecho de poseerla. Eso explicaria el vuelco que le daba su corazon cada vez que le comunicaban que habia desaparecido, aunque el sabia que no podia marcharse del castillo sin ayuda. - No... si al final va a resultar que estoy... - las palabras se le atragantaron en su garganta. No podia ni pensarlo siquiera. Eso no podia estar pasandole a el. Muy molesto salio de la habitacion hasta salir a uno de los baÃ±os que habia en el castillo. Se despojo lentamente de la camisa y los pantalones de seda negra que llevaba y cubriendose con una toalla se dirigio a la enorme baÃ±era que se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion. Su sorpresa fue mayuscula al descubrir a la amazona baÃ±andose alli. La chica, al verse descubierta, se levanto rapidamente, cubriendose con su ropa y trato de salir de alli lo mas rapido posible, pero fue interceptada por el demonio. Su ropa cayo al suelo, dejandola desnuda frente a el. Se sintio estupida cuando noto como un ligero rubor cubria sus mejillas. El ya la habia visto asi en mas de una ocasion y por eso no entendia porque se avergonzaba ahora. Tal vez porque ahora no estaba bajo ningun hechizo... no, ahora estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurria. Demasiado.   


- Â¡Â¡Dejame ir!! - le pidio ella, en un susurro ronco. El demonio arqueo una ceja, divertido.   


- Â¿Por que deberia hacerlo? Esta situacion es muy divertida... - ella fijo los ojos en el con rencor. Odiaba que le hiciera eso... Â¿por que tenia siempre que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para demostrarle su superioridad? Era tan prepotente...   


- Â¡Quiero volver a mi casa! - Leviathan sonrio. Aquello no le habia sonado a suplica, mas bien era una orden. Su rostro cambio a una expresion de maldad pura cuando la empujo bruscamente hacia la baÃ±era, haciendola caer de nuevo al agua. La amazona lo miro furiosa, sentada donde habia caido.   


- Pense que querias huir de alli...   


- Â¡Eso no importa! Â¡Quiero volver! - como si no le diera importancia a las palabras de la amazona, Leviathan se libro de la toalla que aun le cubria y se metio en la baÃ±era con calma, pero vigilando cualquier reaccion de la muchacha. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha cuando noto la mirada de ella recorriendo su cuerpo.   


- Me temo que eso no puede ser, querida. Cuando te marque, te convertiste en mi prometida y cuando aceptaste venir al castillo, pues... comenzaste a ser de mi propiedad... por asi decirlo. - ella lo miro confusa.   


- Â¿Tu... tu propiedad? Eso... eso no puede ser...   


- Olvidas que estamos en el Inframundo y no en la Tierra. Aqui las normas son otras. A estas alturas ya deberias saberlo. - la calma con la que el demonio trataba aquel asunto, hizo perder los nervios a la amazona, que se derrumbo. Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, mientras se mordia el labio. - Si me hubieses escuchado esta semana en vez de estar constantemente huyendo de mi, lo sabrias. - el demonio noto un leve pinchazo en su pecho al contemplar a la amazona llorando. Rapidamente intento pensar una manera de que dejara de llorar. Esa escena le resultaba muy molesta. Le causaba dolor. Se acerco a ella, pero la amazona se aparto bruscamente de el. Fruncio el ceÃ±o, claramente disgustado. - Â¡Ya he tenido bastante paciencia contigo! Â¡Estoy mas que cansado de que te me resistas! Pero eso tiene una solucion... - el demonio comenzo a recitar unas palabras en un idioma totalmente desconocido para la amazona. Eso la alarmo mucho, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Empezo a sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y todo se volvia extraÃ±o y confuso. No podia pensar con claridad. Solo un nombre estaba claro en su mente : Leviathan. El demonio sonrio con malicia.   


- Â¿Que me has hecho? - consiguio preguntar aun con sus ultimas fuerzas, antes de caer presa del hechizo. El demonio se acomodo tranquilamente apoyando la espalda en la baÃ±era, sonriendo.   


- Es un hechizo de sumision, pequeÃ±a... no queria usarlo contigo, pero no me has dejado otra opcion... Con este hechizo tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo solo obedeceran mis ordenes... ahora... ven... - la amazona se acerco al demonio con la mirada apagada. - Dime que es lo que deseas...   


- A ti...   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  


  



	7. La esperanza de Astaroth

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, los demonios son de Hades&Cia y el resto... pues no se... tal vez le pertenezcan a alguien.. 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 7. La esperanza de Astaroth   
  
  
  


Kitiara aparecio en medio de una nube de humo negro frente a la entrada del Palacio de Hades. Con paso firme y expresion molesta, se dirigio hacia la sala en la que el Dios del Inframundo solia celebrar sus reuniones. A estas "reuniones familiares", como ella y Vulpix solian llamarlas, solo asistian un selecto grupo de demonios, en los que Hades confiaba plenamente. Estos solian ser Belcebu, su hijo Belfegor, Leviathan, Vulpix y Astaroth. Hasta no hacia mucho Gong, tio de Vulpix, tambien asistia, pero dejo de hacerlo, luego de discutir con Hades sobre un tema politico. Asi que, Kitiara llego hasta la habitacion para encontrarse con el resto. Segun Nesbiros, su sirviente, ahi podia encontrar pistas sobre Vulpix. Al entrar vio a su tio Belcebu y su primo Belfegor que la saludaron amistosamente. De su hermano y su compaÃ±era no habia rastro.   


- Â¡Prima Astaroth! - casi grito el enorme demonio, abrazandola con tanta fuerza que casi la extrangula.   


- Â¡Primo Bel, por favor, que me ahogas! Â¿Como estas? - el demonio la solto con cuidado en el suelo. Con las emociones la habia levantado un palmo del piso.   


- Estamos muy bien, Astaroth. - Belfegor miro tras su prima para luego mandarle una mirada interrogadora. - Â¿Y tu amiga? Â¿No viene hoy? - ante la pregunta, el rostro de la chica se ensombrecio.   


- Pues... no lo se... Desaparecio hace unos dias y no sabemos nada de ella... Asi que no se si asistira hoy o no... - no habia terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando, rodeados por una nube de humo violaceo, aparecieron Leviathan y Vulpix. Los presentes se quedaron sin habla al verlos aparecer juntos, pero mas soprendidos se quedaron al ver como venia la amazona. Belcebu y su hijo intercambiaron una mirada. Kitiara contemplo, sin poder articular palabra como su amiga se sentaba en su sitio, junto con Leviathan y no saludaba a nadie. Vulpix iba vestida con un top negro de mangas largas y anchas y una falda hasta los tobillos de color negro tambien. Eso intrigo a Kitiara, ya que Vulpix, aunque le gustara el negro para vestir, nunca iba completamente de eso color, siempre lo solia mezclar con algo de color rojo o azul. A la amazona del Zorro le gustaban mas bien los colores vivos. Tambien le llamo la atencion el peinado que traia. Llevaba sus rebeldes cabellos recogidos en un moÃ±o alto, pero muchos mechones rojizos se escapaban del broche que los sujetaba. Su cara estaba palida y casi sin expresion. Ni siquiera los ojos marrones de la amazona tenian expresion alguna. Parecian apagados... No tuvo tiempo para acercarse a su amiga, ya que Hades hizo su entrada en ese momento y comenzo la reunion. Pero apenas si le presto atencion. Seguia observando a su compaÃ±era tratando de adivinar que mas estaba mal con ella. Habia algo que no le terminaba de encajar, a parte del extraÃ±o comportamiento de ella. GruÃ±o de disgusto al darse cuenta que Leviathan la miraba sonriendo con malicia y cogia a la amazona del Zorro posesivamente de la mano. Y entonces lo vio. El tatuaje que Vulpix tenia en la muÃ±eca se habia vuelto mas visible, mas marcado de lo que estaba antes. Eso no podia presagiar nada bueno. Kitiara llevaba poco tiempo siendo la reencarnacion de Astaroth y aun no aprendia bien las costumbres del Inframundo.   


- "Tendre que preguntarle a Belfegor que opina de esto... " - penso para si, mientras Hades daba por terminada la reunion, despues de dos largas horas. Cuando el dios abandono la habitacion, Kitiara hizo ademan de levantarse y acercarse a Vulpix, pero Leviathan, sin dejar de sonreir de forma que la hizo estremecer, cogio a la chica de la mano y besando el tatuaje, desaparecieron. Belcegor se acerco a Kitiara, con expresion preocupada.   


- Mal asunto, prima... - la amazona de los Hielos Eternos se volvio hacia el.   


- Â¿A que te refieres?   


- Me temo que tu amiga esta bajo un hechizo de sumision, Astaroth. O, por lo menos, eso hemos notado mi padre y yo. La magia de Leviathan esta por todo su cuerpo. - Kitiara parpadeo confusa. Un gruÃ±ido de disgusto salio de su garganta. - Â¿Has notado como la marca que tiene Vulpix esta mas oscura? Eso no es buena seÃ±al... cuando este negra del todo, ya no tendra remedio. - la muchacha miro con un brillo de esperanza al demonio.   


- Â¿Quieres decir que aun hay manera de deshacer el hechizo de Lev?   


- Hombre... es muy complicado... no hay un contra-hechizo... y la magia de Leviathan es muy poderosa. Mas que la de ningun demonio... tendrias que hacerla volver... no se ... con algo con lo que ella reaccione... - Kitiara sonrio de manera enigmatica.   


- Aun tenemos una posibilidad...   


Cuando la amazona volvio al Santuario se dirigio directamente hacia su habitacion, en donde Milo la esperaba. Ante la sorpresa del caballero, Kitiara llamo a su sirviente, que aparecio en un instante.   


- Â¿Deseaba algo, su maldad? - la muchacha tenia una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, que consiguio asustar, tanto al caballero como al demonio.   


- Nes... - canturreo - Dime una cosa... Â¿Tu puedes ir a los Elyseos?   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	8. Una visita a los Elyseos

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... (que repetitivo... en fin!!!) 

Remy... gracias por tu review!!!! No problem!!! No suelo dejar las historias a medias, es una cuestion de amor propio... jejejejee, gracias de nuevo!!! 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 8. Una visita a los Elyseos   
  
  
  


- Â¿Tu estas segura de que no hay otra salida? - Kitiara miro apenada al caballero de Escorpio. Aunque el y Vulpix tuvieran sus diferencias, se apreciaban.   


- No hay otra, Milo. Lo necesitamos y con urgencia. El tiempo se agota. - la amazona se sento junto a Milo. - Si lo que Belfegor me ha dicho es cierto, solo tenemos hasta que su tatuaje se vuelva negro. Segun me ha contando mi primo, el hechizo que ha usado Leviathan no puede romperlo nadie mas que el. - Milo observo desconcertado a la amazona.   


- Â¿Entonces, como...?   


- Pero... - lo interrumpio la chica, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del dorado. - Pero... si conseguimos hacerla reaccionar, podria romper el hechizo ella sola. Por eso le he pedido a Nes que vaya a buscarlo. Es el unico que puede hacerla volver... sin contar que es por su causa por lo que Vulpix acabo en este lio.   


- Te estas arriesgando mucho, Â¿lo sabes? Das por hecho una cosa de la que no puedes estar completamente segura. - la amazona sonrio.   


- Si lo estoy. Aun lleva el colgante...   
  


En los Campos Elyseos, Nesbiros maldecia por su mala suerte. Â¿Como se le habia ocurrido a su seÃ±ora mandarlo alli? Â¡A el! Â¡A un demonio! Tanta paz y tanto amor lo estaban poniendo enfermo. Tropezando con todo, el demonio pronto sintio auras como la del mortal que acompaÃ±aba siempre a su seÃ±ora. Justo lo que buscaba. Rapidamente encontro a la persona que habia venido a buscar. Estaba sentado al pie de un arbol, con la mirada ausente. Esa persona se volvio a ver quien rondaba por su zona. Zafiros... eso fue lo primero que penso Nesbiros cuando vio a la persona que buscaba. Dos zafiros brillantes y helados que lo observaban de arriba a abajo. El demonio no pudo mantener mucho tiempo la mirada de aquel fantasma. Le producia escalofrios.   


- Tu eres el que siempre estaba cuidando de Kitiara... - la voz de esa persona era un susurro frio, sin emociones. Al demonio casi le parecio como si recibiese un golpe de aire helado en su rostro. Como pudo se recompuso.   


- Si, seÃ±or. Ella es mi seÃ±ora y siempre estoy a su lado, se reencarne en quien se reencarne. - la persona rio suavemente.   


- Â¿A que has venido? Â¿Algun recado de "tu seÃ±ora"? - Nesbiros pudo notar la burla en aquella voz vacia. Fruncio el ceÃ±o, molesto. Ningun fantasma se atrevia a hablarle asi.   


- Si... de hecho, si. Tengo un recado para vos, de ella. - le respondio bruscamente, mientras se acercaba al arbol.   
  


En el Inframundo, Leviathan disfrutaba de la nueva "conducta" de su humana. Para el demonio, ver como ella obedecia todas sus ordenes y trataba de satisfacer todos sus deseos era algo realmente delicioso. Al tenerla bajo el hechizo, la amazona ya no huia por las noches, ni se le escondia. Todo lo contrario. Lo buscaba y aparecia cuando el la llamaba. Aunque debia admitir que el tenerla sin voluntad, por muy satisfacctorio que fuera, le aburria. Si habia algo que le excitaba mas que nada en aquella humana, era su fuerza y su terquedad. Y aun estaba el asunto del dichoso colgante, que no podia tocar ni arrebatarselo. Cada vez que lo intentaba le daba una descarga de energia en las manos, que llegaba a quemarle. Al principio penso que tal vez fuera por la voluntad y la memoria de la amazona, que se obstinaba en recordar a quien le regalo el colgante. Pero ahora habia comprobado que eso no era asi. Aun a pesar de controlar completamente a la amazona, el colgante seguia sin querer quitarse de su cuello. Mientras meditaba el asunto, paseo por la bodega. Aquella noche queria algo de diversion y no se conformaria con tener bajo su control a la chica. Esa noche queria sentirla arder de pasion. Con una sonrisa traviesa, que nada tenia de inocente, escogio una botella de las miles que habia en la milenaria bodega del castillo y desaparecio, para reaparecer segundos despues en el dormitorio. Encontro a la amazona tendida en la cama, vestida con un camison de seda negro. Ella abrio los ojos al sentirle llegar y lo miro inexpresiva, mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentada en la cama. El demonio sonrio nuevamente, mientras hacia aparecer una copa en sus manos.   


- Aun no te voy a liberar del hechizo, querida... es, mas, puede que nunca lo haga... estas perfecta asi como estas... pero esta noche... - Leviathan vacio la botella en la copa. Un liquido rojo oscuro, casi negro, lleno la copa hasta su limite. El demonio se la entrego a la amazona, que la cogio sin decir palabra. Le hizo un gesto para que bebiera y ella obedecio. Por un segundo sus ojos volvieron a brillar para luego nublarse y oscurecerse de manera extraÃ±a. La amazona pudo sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor que la desconcertaba. Miro asustada al demonio, mientras notaba como una excitacion desgarradora nublaba su mente. - Ah... no te asustes, pequeÃ±a... solo es para hacer la noche mas divertida... nada mas... - el demonio se le acerco, comenzando a acariciarla y a besarla. La amazona notaba su cuerpo extremadamente sensible a cualquier roce de Leviathan. La pasion que ardia ahora en su interior amenazaba con consumirla. Asi que se lanzo hacia el demonio, besandolo furiosamente. Leviathan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa triunfante. - Ya casi eres mia...   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	9. Respuestas desde el cielo

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... (que repetitivo... en fin!!!)   


SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 9. Respuestas desde el cielo   
  
  
  


Con un mohin de disgusto, Nesbiros reaparecio en la habitacion de su seÃ±ora. Kitiara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio la mala cara que traia su sirviente.   


- Â¿Has conseguido algo Nesbiros? - el demonio se acerco a la amazona aun con la mueca de asco en su rostro.   


- Si, su maldad. Cooperara. Pero...   


- Â¿Pero? - pregunto la amazona frunciendo el ceÃ±o.   


- Â¿Vos sabeis lo peligroso que es llevar un espiritu bueno hasta el Inframundo? Si Hades se enterara... - Kitiara lo interrumpio, sonriendo maliciosa.   


- Tio Hades no se va a enterar de nada, Nesy... de nada...   
  


En el Inframundo, Leviathan seguia intentando quitar el colgante del cuello de su humana. Y estaba realmente frustrado, ya que las descargas se habian intensificado considerablemente. Al principio solo le causaban un leve dolor en la mano, pero ahora llegaban a hacerle verdadero daÃ±o. Si la cogia, le quemaba los dedos. Muy molesto se acerco a un espejo que mantenia tapado con un paÃ±o negro de seda. Lo descubrio y toco levemente la superficie del cristal con sus dedos.   


- Muestrame a quien esta interfiriendo en mis planes... - el demonio fruncio terriblemente el ceÃ±o al ver la imagen de Kitiara en el espejo. Vio a su hermana en una habitacion junto con Nesbiros y un humano que el reconocio como su consorte. Pero el espejo le mostro otra imagen. Esta no se distinguia bien, porque estaba borrosa y parecia que la enfocaban de lejos. Aumento el hechizo del espejo para poder ver bien la imagen. Podia distinguir un arbol y a alguien sentado a sus pies. Esa persona se volvio, como intuyendo que lo estaban vigilando y una luz dorada cego la vista del demonio antes de que pudiera verle el rostro. Cuando pudo recuperar la vision, la imagen habia desaparecido. Maldiciendo se volvio hacia su escritorio y se sento. - Con esto no habia contado... muy bien, hermanita... veo que te sigue gustando el juego duro... pero ella sera mia...   
  


Desde los Campos Elyseos la figura que Leviathan solo habia podido ver borrosamente, sonrio con dureza. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz gelida, que hacia estremecer a todo aquel que lo viera. Aun sentia la fuerza del aura que lo habia estado espiando. Llego a oir las palabras que susurrara el demonio antes de romperse el hechizo y su sonrisa se ensancho.   


- No... no sera tuya mientras yo pueda impedirlo...   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Recuerdos confusos

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... (que repetitivo... en fin!!!) 

SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 10. Recuerdos confusos   
  
  
  


Vulpix se encontraba en el balcon de su habitacion mirando al cielo con expresion triste. Leviathan dormia placidamente en la cama y ella aprovecho el descuido del demonio para tomar un poco el aire. El hechizo que Leviathan tenia sobre ella era mas debil cuando el dormia. Podia controlar su cuerpo, pero no controlaba del todo su alma. Su mente era completamente libre durante la noche, libre para recordar. Todas las noches le ocurria lo mismo. Los recuerdos de su anterior vida en el Santuario la asaltaban sin piedad. Recuerdos que no veia bien a causa del hechizo. Podia ver caras que le resultaban conocidas, momentos de su vida de los que no se acordaba, sentimientos y sensaciones que casi habia olvidado... Podia sentir brillar con una leve luz dorada su colgante y lo oculto entre sus dedos, apretandolo con fuerza mientras lloraba en silencio. Una imagen se repetia una y otra vez en su memoria. Unos profundos ojos azul zafiro que la miraban con ternura y amor. Con cansancio se apoyo en la barandilla del balcon y aspiro hondo el perfume de las flores del jardin que habia mas abajo. Sonrio con ironia cuando noto el olor. Hasta las flores olian extraÃ±o alli. Todo era tan distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada... No podia evitar comparar los ojos gatunos y sensuales de Leviathan con aquellas dos gemas brillantes que ella veia en su mente. Los del demonio eran frios y a la vez apasionados. Los otros eran dulces, hermosos... la hacian estremecer cuando los veia. Intento en vano recordar al portador de esos ojos. El anillo que llevaba por colgante brillo aun con mas intensidad cuando trato de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. Ni siquiera el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo por el esfuerzo la hizo desistir. Tenia que recordar. Algo en su interior se lo pedia a gritos. Casi podia oirlo.   


- Debes recordar... - la voz que le llegaba a su dolorida cabeza era varonil, dulce. Incluso se sintio reconfortada al oirla, como si lo hubiera esperado oir desde hacia mucho tiempo. Las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro de manera incontrolable.   


- Â¿Quien eres? - murmuro, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor. Un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios. El dolor se habia intensificado de tal manera que sentia que pronto no podria soportarlo.   


- Recuerda... - oyo repetir a la voz, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.   


Leviathan, que habia despertado al notar la ausencia de la amazona, se levanto rapidamente al sentir un aura extraÃ±a rodear su castillo. Ese aura le era totalmente hostil al demonio. Oyo los gritos de dolor de la chica y se encamino corriendo hacia el balcon. Alli la encontro, tendida en el suelo, desmayada. El colgante que llevaba al cuello brillaba con intensidad. Leviathan fruncio el ceÃ±o y se agacho para tratar de arrancarselo una vez mas, pero como en todas las ocasiones que lo habia intentado, este le quemo la mano. Solo que esta vez fue mas fuerte que las anteriores. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, cogio a la mujer en brazos. Aun sentia el aura, rodeandola.   


- Â¿Quien eres? Â¿Con que derecho vienes a arrebatarme lo que es mio? - grito al aire. La misma voz que hablara antes a Vulpix, le respondio al demonio, solo que esta vez la voz fue fria y cortante.   


- Soy el que va a romper el hechizo que tienes sobre ella... - un ronco gruÃ±ido salio de la garganta del demonio.   


- Â¡Ella es mia por derecho! - la voz rio suavemente.   


- No es tuya... ni mia... y yo la liberare... le prometi protegerla y eso hare... - el aura fue desapareciendo lentamente del lugar. - Pronto nos veremos las caras... - Leviathan noto como el aura habia desaparecido completamente. Se quedo mirando el cielo, aun con la amazona en sus brazos.   


- Pronto... Â¿eh? Veremos quien tiene mas poder... tu, que eres solo un fantasma del pasado o yo que soy uno de los demonios mas poderosos del Inframundo...   
  


En los Elyseos, Nesbiros observaba al hombre que aun se encontraba sentado a los pies del arbol, tal como lo encontrara dias atras. Habia presenciado todo lo que habia ocurrido entre aquel hombre y Leviathan. Noto cansancio en el inexpresivo rostro del hombre. Se acerco lentamente a el.   


- Â¿Os encontrais bien? No teneis buen aspecto... - el hombre sonrio a su pesar y se incorporo.   


- Eso ha sido un gasto de energia muy grande... pero estoy bien... Â¿Ya ha llegado el momento? - el demonio asintio en silencio.   


- Mi seÃ±ora Astaroth os espera. - el hombre coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del demonio.   


- Entonces... Â¡vamos! El tiempo se nos acaba...   
  


En la casa de Escorpio, Milo y Kitiara aguardaban el regreso de Nesbiros impacientemente. Pronto sintieron el aura maligna del sirviente apareciendo ante ellos, acompaÃ±ado por alguien mas. Kitiara sonrio con malicia al ver al acompaÃ±ante del demonio. Milo se quedo helado al reconocerlo y no pudo articular palabra.   


- Me alegra volver a verte, Kitiara... - saludo el hombre a la amazona, con una sonrisa burlona. La amazona se acerco a ellos.   


- Y yo... Â¿Preparado? Debo avisarte que si vienes conmigo esta noche, corres peligro de quedar atrapado en el Inframundo o en la Tierra...   


- Eso no tiene importancia ahora... Lo unico que me importa es rescatarla... Â¡vamonos! - Kitiara lo cogio del brazo y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro que hizo toser a Milo. Este aun no se habia recuperado de la sorpresa. Nesbiros se acerco al caballero.   


- Â¿Crees que tienen alguna posibilidad? - pregunto el caballero.   


- Eso espero...   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Comienza el baile

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... (que repetitivo... en fin!!!)   


SEDUCCION INFERNAL   
  


Capitulo 11. Comienza el baile   
  
  
  


- Â¿Y a que aburrida reunion tenemos que ir hoy? - Leviathan se volvio hacia la amazona que, con expresion de fastidio, se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo del tocador.   


- Hoy hay un baile muy importante. Todos los demonios poderosos del Inframundo estaran alli. - Vulpix lo miro de reojo un segundo, antes de seguir arreglandose. Comenzo a maquillarse los ojos, con una sombra oscura que resaltaba en su piel clara. El demonio se sorprendio por la facilidad y la rapidez con la que se maquillaba la amazona, casi sin mirarse al espejo.   


- Preferiria no ir... - susurro la chica bajando la mirada. El demonio hizo brillar su aura, haciendo que la marca de la mano de la amazona resplandeciera, produciendole un breve y agudo dolor en la muÃ±eca que la hizo soltar el pintalabios y sujetarse la mano dolorida. Vulpix ahogo un gemido y miro furiosa al demonio. Este simplemente sonrio triunfante.   


- Me temo que no tienes opcion, querida.   
  


Frente al castillo de Hades, Kitiara y compaÃ±ia aparecieron ante la puerta. Nesbiros se adelanto para avisar que habian llegado. La amazona de los Hielos Eternos miro a su acompaÃ±ante, que parecia tenso cuando vio el castillo.   


- Tranquilizate... no vas a estar aqui mucho tiempo. - le susurro sonriendo picara. El la miro reprochandole con la mirada.   


- No cambias... - le murmuro, ofreciendole el brazo, que ella acepto aun sonriendo.   


- Sonrie, hombre... ahora eres un demonio... asi que actua como tal. - en cuanto llegaron a la puerta, Nesbiros hizo la presentacion.   


- Â¡Demonios y angeles caidos! Â¡La gran duquesa infernal, castigadora de almas y torturadora de todas las entes oscuras, Lady Astaroth! - Kitiara forzo una sonrisa al resto de invitados y luego fulmino con la mirada a su sirviente.   


- Â¡Nesbiros! Â¡Te he dicho cien veces que odio que me presentes asi! - el demonio solo se encogio de hombros. La mirada de Kitiara se ilumino cuando vio a su primo Belfegor acercarse a ella. - Â¡Primo Bel! - el enorme demonio, como era su costumbre, cogio a la chica en brazos y la abrazo con ternura exagerada.   


- Â¡Prima Astaroth! Crei que no vendrias.   


- Casi, casi... pero al final encontre acompaÃ±ante. Belfegor, este es...   


- Alexis. - susurro el acompaÃ±ante de la muchacha, interrumpiendola. El demonio le estrecho la mano para saludarlo. Al hacerlo, su cara cambio, poniendose serio de golpe, pero volvio a sonreir al soltarle la mano.   


- Encantado, Alexis. Por lo que noto eres nuevo por aqui... no dejes que los demas te toquen... por tu propio bien... y alejaos de Hades... - Belfegor volvio a sonreir a su prima antes de dejarles solos.   


- Â¡Lo ha notado! Â¡Lo sabia! Â¡Os dije que no era buena idea traer un alma buena al Inframundo, seÃ±ora! - susurro asustado Nesbiros. Kitiara solto un bufido, disgustada.   


- Â¡Tranquilo, Nes! Mientras hagamos caso a lo que Bel ha dicho nadie notara nada. El primo Bel es de confianza, no dira nada. El sabe a lo que hemos venido.   


- Hablando de ese tema... Â¿la ves por alguna parte? - Kitiara reviso todo el salon con la mirada.   


- No... aun no habran llegado. A Lev le encanta venir el ultimo... para llamar mas la atencion. Â¡Es un presumido! - en ese momento, un demonio de clase baja carraspeo para llamar la atencion de los presentes.   


- Â¡Almas oscuras del Inframundo! Â¡Milord Leviathan, conde de la Oscuridad y la Tentacion! - el demonio se aparto, para dejar paso a Leviathan, que entro con Vulpix del brazo. Tanto Kitiara como su acompaÃ±ante fijaron sus miradas en la amazona del Zorro. Esta estaba con expresion abatida, vestida completamente de negro, con un bonito vestido de seda largo y escotado. El colgante de plata destacaba en la seda negra. Vulpix busco con la mirada alguna cara conocida. En seguida vio a Belfegor y a Becebu, incluso a su tio Gong. Tambien vio a Nesbiros, que le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y a Kitiara, que la saludo con una sonrisa algo preocupada y a... La amazona abrio mucho los ojos y se fijo en el acompaÃ±ante de su amiga. Pelo azul noche, largo hasta la cintura y con el flequillo revuelto y rebelde. Piel palida. Y los ojos... sus ojos... azul zafiro, brillantes como joyas... ella ya habia visto esos ojos, pero no conseguia recordar donde. Inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta el colgante, apretandolo con fuerza, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupacion. Esos ojos... Â¿donde los habia visto antes? Sintio como Leviathan la llevaba a otra parte de la sala. Cuando por fin el demonio se paro para hablar con algun otro de su clase, la amazona busco ansiosa al portador de aquellos ojos que tanto la intrigaban. Volvio a verlos, mirandola intensamente, mientras Kitiara le susurraba algo al oido a su compaÃ±ero. El le hizo un gesto con la mano y la amazona de los Hielos Eternos y su sirviente desaparecieron entre la multitud. La banda comenzo a tocar una tetrica melodia y algunas parejas salieron a la pista a bailar. Nesbiros y Belfegor se habian unido a la conversacion en la que estaban Leviathan y pronto empezaron a discutir con el demonio, haciendo que este dejara su vigilancia sobre la amazona, momento que aprovecho Kitiara para cojerla de la mano y llevarsela hasta el otro lado de la pista en donde la esperaba su acompaÃ±ante.   


- Â¡Solo tienes unos minutos hasta que Lev se de cuenta de su ausencia, asi que se rapido! - le dijo Kitiara antes de dejarsela al hombre y salir de nuevo hasta donde estaban su sirviente y su primo tratando de entretener a Leviathan y unirse a ellos. Vulpix miro confundida al hombre de los ojos azules que tenia ante ella. El solo la sonrio y le ofrecio el brazo, sacandola a bailar.   


- Â¿Nos conocemos de algo? - pregunto la amazona despues de unos segundo bailando - Es que me da la impresion de te he visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde... - el hombre fruncio el ceÃ±o levemente y cogio el colgante del cuello de la amazona, levantandolo un poco.   


- Esto te lo regale yo... antes de morir.   
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Volver a casa

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los demonios pertenecen a Hades, los caballeros a Kurumada (o a Athenea???? o.0??) y los demas... sabe dios a quien les pertenecen!!!!   


A ver... cosas serias!!! 

Nymphadora ... gracias por tu review!!! y no te preocupes!!! por ahi no me pierdo nunca!!! Tengo a Astaroth para guiarme... a que si, Kiti??? 

Remy ... uff... cuantas preguntas a la vez!!! Espero que con los caps se te aclaren todas tu dudas y que sean de tu agrado!!! Por cierto... me encanta torturar!!! jajajajjaajaja gracias por tu review!!!!! 

Lyna ... gracias por tu review!!! espero que te guste el final de esta historia!!! Mi muy feliz por haberla escrito!!! ^^   


Bue... creo que ya estan... en fin!!! Estos son los dos ultimos caps de esta historia... espero que os gusten!!!! Gracias!!   
  
  
  
  


**_SEDUCCION INFERNAL_**

  
  


**_Capitulo 12. Volver a casa..._**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


- Esto te lo regale yo... antes de morir... - la amazona miro sorprendida al hombre con el que bailaba, parando en seco.   
  


- Â¿Â¿Que?? - el volvio a sonreir. Vulpix lo miraba extasiada, a pesar de la sorpresa y de las dudas que acudian a su mente. Su sonrisa era tan calida... Bailando llegaron a uno de los jardines del gran palacio de Hades. Alli el la abrazo con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y murmurando algo en frances que la chica no pudo entender del todo. Pero se sentia tan bien en sus brazos... tan segura, tan... Â¿amada? Â¿De que conocia a ese hombre que la hacia sentir asi? No podia recordarlo, por mucho que se esforzo.   
  


- El te hechizo - dijo el, contestando a sus pensamientos. - Por eso no puedes recordarme. Y yo no puedo decirte quien soy. Debes recordarlo tu o no saldras nunca del hechizo en el que te metio. - le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. Cuando ella miro sus ojos estos estaban llenos de dolor, y algo en su interior se removio al verlo asi. - Lo siento, ma vie... si yo hubiese sido mas fuerte no estarias pasando por esto... No debi permitir que sucediera... - el se aparto de ella, volviendole la espalda. - Nunca debi permitir que te enamoraras de mi... no debi besarte aquella noche... fue un error... - aquellas ultimas palabras resonaron en la mente de la amazona. "Fue un error..." Esas palabras las habia oido antes y de los mismos labios que ahora las habia vuelto a pronunciar. Unas imagenes se hicieron claras en su mente. Una noche de verano... un bar... unas copas de mas... y una larga conversacion bajo la luz de la luna... y el estaba alli con ella. Se vio a si misma, llorando, intentado enfrentar la mirada de aquel hombre y vio la misma tristeza que ahora veia. El mismo dolor. El mismo amor. "Mirame y dime que no sientes nada por mi" Se sorprendio a si misma recordando sus palabras. Las mismas palabras que pronuncio sollozando a aquel hombre... aquella noche...   
  


- Kamus... - susurro ella, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por el recuerdo. El se volvio sorprendido y la miro sin poder pronunciar palabra. Â¿Habia sido una ilusion lo que habia odio o realmente ella habia pronunciado su nombre? La vio sonreir a pesar de las lagrimas y acercarse a el, hasta que ya no pudo mas y la abrazo. Ella escondio su cara en su pecho, mientras lloraba. - Kamus... te he echado de menos... crei que no volveria a verte jamas...   
  


- Â¿Petite? Â¿De verdad me has recordado? - le pregunto el, aun incredulo, alzandole el rostro. Ella lo miro con dulzura, acariciando su cara con suavidad, como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer. Luego lo beso. Hacia tanto tiempo que aÃ±oraba sus besos, sus labios...   
  


- Â¡Vaya, vaya! Â¡Mira lo que tenemos aqui! Â¡Que escena tan tierna! - la pareja se volvio al oir el comentario tan sarcastico, para descubrir a Leviathan mirandolos con el rostro contraido por la furia a pesar de la fria sonrisa. Kamus, instintivamente, se puso delante de la amazona para protegerla. Reconocio enseguida el aura malvada del demonio. Era la misma que sintio desde los Elyseos cuando trato de ponerse en contacto con ella. Leviathan avanzo un par de pasos hacia ellos, observandoles amenazante. - Â¡Tu! Â¡Alejate de lo que es mio! - el demonio seÃ±alo al caballero con un dedo. La orden sono como un gruÃ±ido. Kamus trato de calcular el poder de Leviathan. Era un demonio muy poderoso, sobretodo a lo que magia se referia. Su aura era muy potente y el hecho de que estuviera enfadado lo hacia terrible. A pesar de eso, Kamus sonrio con burla al demonio, encarandole.   
  


- Como te dije antes, no es tuya... ni mia... vengo para devolverla a donde pertenece. Â¡Este no es su sitio! Â¡No a tu lado! - el demonio arqueo una ceja divertido.   
  


- Â¿Y cual es su sitio entonces? Â¿Contigo? Te recuerdo que aun estas muerto... - Leviathan mando un golpe de energia, que mando al caballero contra un muro, golpeandose contra el. Kamus se levanto trabajosamente del suelo, pero sin dejar de sonreir.   
  


- No... su sitio esta en el Santuario... con las personas que la quieren desinteresadamente... yo se que tu la amas, pero tu amor es egoista... Â¡no te la mereces! - una nueva descarga de energia volvio a golpear al caballero. La amazona encaro al demonio, poniendose en posicion de combate. Leviathan sonrio burlon al verla.   
  


- Â¿Que crees que haces? - la amazona le devolvio la sonrisa de igual manera.   
  


- Volver a casa...   
  
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. El castigo de Hades

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los demonios pertenecen a Hades, los caballeros a Kurumada (o a Athenea???? o.0??) y los demas... sabe dios a quien les pertenecen!!!!   
  
  
  
  


**_SEDUCCION INFERNAL_**

  
  


**_Capitulo 13. El castigo de Hades._**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leviathan no podia salir de su asombro. Vulpix estaba frente a el, con su ataque listo para lanzarlo, protegiendo a ese fantasma que pretendia llevarsela de su lado. Oyo a su espalda los murmullos y las voces del resto de invitados. Entre ellos a su hermanastra, que hizo lo imposible para pasar entre la multitud y colocarse al lado de su amiga. Volvio a mirar a la amazona del Zorro. Esta estaba preparada para atacar, sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente, con esa luz que habia perdido en aquellas semanas que habia estado junto a el. El caballero aun no se levantaba del suelo. El ultimo golpe que habia recibido habia sido mas de lo que podia soportar en las condiciones que se encontraba. Para el, que ahora solo era un alma sin cuerpo, estar en el Inframundo lo debilitaba mucho.   
  


- No quiero hacerte daÃ±o, Lev... dejame pasar... - siseo la amazona furiosa. Leviathan solo sonrio burlon.   
  


- Â¿Tu? Â¿Hacerme daÃ±o? No se como lo harias...   
  


- No me tientes...   
  


- Â¡Â¡BASTA!! - todos los presentes, incluidos la amazona y el demonio se volvieron al oir la imponente orden. Y a todos les recorrio un escalofrio por la espalda al reconocer la figura que se acercaba hasta el lugar de la pelea, con paso firme y altivo. Hades se coloco en medio de los dos combatientes, dirigiendo miradas enojadas a todos los presentes. Los invitados tardaron un segundo en desaparecer del lugar. El resto miraron al dios algo confusos, antes de arrodillarse ante el. - Â¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui? - su voz era un susurro ronco, que no presagiaba nada bueno. - Â¿Que hace aqui un alma que deberia estar en los Elyseos? Â¡Y quiero la verdad! - al pronunciar las ultimas palabras dirigio su mirada hacia Kitiara. Esta puso cara de "Â¿Por que a mi?" y relato al dios todo lo que habia ocurrido. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba Kitiara, Hades fulminaba con la mirada a Leviathan, que no se inmutaba ante las acusaciones de su hermanastra.   
  


- Y... eso es todo... creo... - murmuro Kitiara no muy convencida. Hades estaba muy tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo y tanto Nesbiros, como Kitiara y Vulpix temieron lo peor.   
  


- Bien... aqui se han infrigido varias normas fundamentales... y todos recibireis un castigo, no os quepa duda. - en la mano de Hades aparecio un largo cetro y apunto a Kamus con el. Vulpix miro aterrada al dios, cuando el cetro lanzo un rayo de energia hacia Kamus, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor, para luego caer sin sentido. El dios, viendo la reaccion de la amazona, sonrio divertido. - Tranquila que no lo he matado... otra vez... ya explicare su castigo mas tarde... ahora vamos con Leviathan... - Hades apunto con el cetro al demonio, lanzando otro rayo de energia. Leviathan tambien cayo desmayado en el suelo. Tanto Nesbiros como las dos amazonas no entendian nada. Hades solto una pequeÃ±a risita. - Bien... vamos por los castigos... Â¡Â¡Astaroth!! - grito. La aludida trago en seco y miro al dios, con la cabeza gacha.   
  


- Â¿Si? - pregunto timidamente. Hades no dejaba de sonreir de manera malvada.   
  


- Tu castigo sera aguantar a "tu" maestro durante todo lo que le dure su vida... ahora esta vivo otra vez... y cosa tuya es tener que explicarle lo que eres y lo que haces aqui en el Inframundo... Â¡Â¡Vulpix!! - la amazona del Zorro, feliz con la noticia de la resucitacion de Kamus, se volvio sonriente hacia Hades. - El castigo de Leviathan es ser humano... tendra que serlo durante lo que dure su vida... y cuando muera se volvera a reencarnar en humano... y tu castigo es... que tendras que vivir con el en el Santuario de Athenea y que se convierta en un caballero... asi que lo vas a tener cerquita durante mucho, mucho tiempo... - las dos amazonas palidecieron terriblemente. - Â¡Ah! Â¡Lo olvidaba! Cuando murais, os reencarnareis y os volvereis a encontrar las dos... con Leviathan... asi sera un buen castigo. Â¡Â¡Nesbiros!! Por entrometerte en este asunto, tu castigo sera seguir sirviendo a Astaroth durante mil aÃ±os mas... y encargarte de vigilar que Leviathan no le ocurra nada malo, Â¿entendido? - las dos amazonas y el demonio asintieron en silencio, demasiado preocupados por sus actuales problemas como para pensar en otra cosa. - Los tres os hareis responsables de todo lo que haga Leviathan en el Santuario. No tendra sus poderes, ni sus recuerdos... pero estos ultimos pueden volver... cuando menos os los espereis... ahora... Â¡Â¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!! - antes de que Hades terminara de gritar, todos habian desaparecido de alli. Sonrio satisfecho y se fue a su castillo con traquilidad.   
  
  
  


Lejos de alli, en el Santuario... todos aparecieron de golpe en la casa de Escorpio, dando un susto de muerte al pobre Milo. Cuando la amazona del Zorro vio en donde estaba corrio hasta su antiguo maestro y le dio un gran abrazo. Luego fue rapidamente a ver como se encontraba Kamus. Milo, aun sorprendido por las apariciones, se acerco a Kitiara y le pregunto sobre Leviathan, que aun estaba sin conocimiento, en el suelo.   
  


- Â¿Y ese chico? Â¿Quien es? Â¿Y vosotras que haceis aqui en vez de estar entrenando? - las dos amazonas miraron confusas al caballero de Escorpio. La voz de Hades sono en sus mentes.   
  


- Â¿Que creiais? Â¿Que os ibais a librar tan facilmente? No, no... os he hecho retroceder en el tiempo, al momento en que aun erais aprendices... asi el castigo sera mas divertido, Â¿no os parece? Ahora debereis volver a sufrir vuestros entrenamientos, con la condicion de que ademas ahora vuestros maestros saben lo que soys... demonios a mi servicio... y con Leviathan, al que debereis cuidar... si... esto es sumamente divertido... jajajajajajajaja - la malvada risa de Hades fue desapareciendo, mientras las amazonas palidecian terriblemente. Â¿En que lio las habia metido Hades?   
  
  
  


FIN   
  
  
  
  
  


NOTAS :   
  
  
  


Bue... fin?? Nah!!! Esto continua... en otra historia... 

Y por cierto... que mala idea tiene Hades!!!! La lexe!!!!! 

Mira que es retorcido el tio!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
